


Hurt Me

by tabooGod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cottoncandy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sadstuck, cronkri - Freeform, mitula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabooGod/pseuds/tabooGod
Summary: Woot! Cliffhanger!! I'm in love with this story. I had the idea for it when I was hanging out with my friend, and we were cosplaying Kankri (me) and Mituna (zane). We thought of this little sketch, and I've decided to write it into a story. I want to get a bunch of my friends together sometime and cosplay all of these characters to actually make this. It'd be awesome. Make an entire YouTube TV series about it. YASSSS ok l8r~Gray Strider out





	1. Prologue

"Eh? VWhuddaya think, Kanny?" Cronus said as Kankri marveled at the beach sunset. 

"H-How did you know this would be here?" Kankri said, in awe. 

"What can I say? I spend a lotta time on this beach." He replied sheepishly.

"It's gorgeous.." Kankri breathed. 

Later that evening Kankri went home with Cronus, and they relaxed for the rest of the evening. They returned to that beach often, sometimes to swim, but most often on dates. 

Two happy years pass, and Cronus and Kankri couldn't be happier. On their two-year anniversary, the found themselves on the beach once more. As the sun started its slow descent behind the horizon, Cronus bent on one knee, held up a small box, and said:

"Kankri VWantas, I lowve ya vwith my whole heart, and I vwant to spend the rest of forevwer vwith you. VWould you make me the happiest troll aliwve and marry me?" 

Kankri gasped and put his hands up to his face, his eyes becoming a little misty. He nodded slightly, with tears running down his face now. Cronus picked him up and spun him around, smiling and laughing for a minute or so before setting Kankri down and kissing him. 

They had a small wedding a few months later, and now live happily together in Lawrence, Kansas, where they had both graduated from KU. They've been married for almost five years and have adopted two children; one age eleven named Dirk, and the other, age seven named Roxy.

At present, they are all living happily with many friends who have children of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri and Cronus were having dinner at Merchants with Latula, Mituna, Meulin, Meenah, and Aranea. When they were done, they decided to go have ice cream at Silas & Maddie's. They each got their usual, and when they were done, the just walked around. Eventually, the crowd mostly dispersed until Cronus, Kankri, Latula, and Mituna were left. Latula and Kankri had stopped into Astrokitty to look at some comics. With Mituna and Cronus waiting outside, Cronus decided to start a conversation.

Cronus POV

"Soooo, 'Tuna. Howv ya been? Vwe havwen't hung out in a vwhile." I started awkwardly. Kanny and Latula had left us outside while they went to go look at comics. 

"I'm great, Cronuth. How about you? How are you, Knakri and the kidth doing?" He replied.

"Oh, they're kids. Dirk's thirteen nowv, and has taken a liking to metalvworking. I had to make him a forge in the backyard! Thank gog we havwe the space! Then little Roxy's runnin' all ovwer the place vwith her cats. It's crazy." I said.

"Oh.." Mituna mumbled.

"Hey, vwhat's wrong, Mituna? Don't you have a kid of your owvn? I thought you and Latula were tryin'?"

"No..um, I mean, yeth, we wrere but when the thought the wath pregnant, the doctorth thaid that the baby died...tho, yeah.." He mumbled. "B-but it'th not a big deal or anything! I-We-uh, uh ahhhhhHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRO-CRONUTH!!! CRONUTH HEALP HALPE PLEATHE HELP CRONUTHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Mituna suddenly started spazzing out, and red and blue lightning flashing everywhere. He started screaming the horrible, bloodcurdling scream, and suddenly, he just stopped, and all I saw was white. I felt a slight thump, but I don't know where it came from. I was so far away already, everything felt and sounded distant. 

Where..is..Kankri? I thought as I drifted out of consciousness.


	3. 2

Kankri POV

Latula and I heard screaming and loud noises, so we dropped the comics we were looking at and ran downstairs and out to the sidewalk. I saw Mituna kneeling on the ground, sobbing over a body. I didn't know who it was until I took a closer look. 9h my g9g it's Cr9nus! I thought.

I ran to where Mituna was sobbing, gold tinted tears running down his pale grey face and falling onto my husband's chest. "What happened?" I asked worriedly. I looked at Cronus to asess the damage, and what I saw horrified me. He had burns, cuts, and scrapes all over his body. Some were miniscule, but others were extensive and a pool of violet blood was surrounding him. The one that I noticed the most was a gash near his temple that was bleeding profusely, making most of the violet puddle. 

"I-I-We were t-tlkathkgin andkathd i hadth fnad an epidothedfh adn i coukldjtnt thtiojthp mythledf nando nowo hethathkh like thithsioth!!" Mituna sobbed harder, but I could barely make out anything he was saying. I looked up at Latula, pleading for help. 

"H3y, b4b3. Ch1ll. D33p br34ths. 1nh4l3, 3xh4l3. Th4t's it! Now, s4y 1t 4g41n, so w3 c4n und3rst4nd."

Mituna took some deep breaths before repeating. "C-Cronuth a-and I were jutht talking, a-and I had an epi-epithode. I couldn't thtop m-mythelf, I'm tho tho tho th-thorry Kankri...He-He'th thtill breathing, b-but only barely." 

I whipped out my phone, and emergency dialed 911. 

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" Said the woman on the other end.

"H-Hell9, my husband is w9unded and 6arely 6reathing. I need an am6ulance immediatly. We're-" I said. 

"And where are you at?" She interrupted. 

I sighed angrily, "If y9u hadn't interrupted me, I was a6b9ut t9 tell y9u. We're in fr9nt 9f Game St9p, 9n Massachusetts Street."

"Okay, an ambulance should be there in a few minutes." She said, and then hung up. 

I was seething. This woman, who was supposed to help me, had interrupted me while I was talking! She really needs to do her job better. 

My angry rant was broken by the siren of an ambulance. Finally! I thought. Took them long enough. 

"Excuse me sir, are you the man who called?" A paramedic asked me with a thick English accent.

"Yes, I am, and this is my husband is the one who got hurt. That's him over there, so can we please get him to the hospital as soon as possible?" I replied angrily. 

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez. Oi, Tom, help me get this guy in here." The man called to his partner. 

We got into the truck and the first man said, "I'm Jake. I need you to sign these papers please." He handed me a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it. I quickly read every one before signing it, because I didn't want to sign anything that I didn't know what it was about. By the time I was done signing the papers, we had arrived at Lawrence Memorial Hospital. All the papers did was give Kankri the right to make choices for Cronus while he was at LMH. 

Cronus was immediately rushed to the TER, (Troll Emergency Room) whereas I was told to sit in the waiting room. It was about 9:00 PM when the accident happened, and by the time I was told his condition, it was nearly 1:30 AM. 

Jake came out, a solemn look on his face. I braced for the worst, wincing as he sat down next to me. 

"What's the damage?" I asked quietly.

"Well, most of his cuts were easily fixable, so we stitched up the ones that were bigger and bandaged the ones that were smaller. We think that they'll heal with no scarring, but there is one that we're worried about. It's near his temple-"

"I saw that 9ne! Is it fatal?" I quickly said, getting more and more worried. 

Jake chuckled, "No, it's really not bad at all. I just think that it'll be a permanent scar."

"A-and anything else?" 

"Well...Um, brace yourself, okay?" He said. I squeezed the couch we were sitting on. 

"Cronus is in a coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Cliffhanger!! I'm in love with this story. I had the idea for it when I was hanging out with my friend, and we were cosplaying Kankri (me) and Mituna (zane). We thought of this little sketch, and I've decided to write it into a story. I want to get a bunch of my friends together sometime and cosplay all of these characters to actually make this. It'd be awesome. Make an entire YouTube TV series about it. YASSSS ok l8r 
> 
> ~Gray Strider out


	4. 3

Kankri went home at about 1:45 AM that same night. Thankfully, the kids had gone to bed already, so he could immediately go to sleep. Kankri didn't quite make it to his bedroom though. He stumbled into the door and promptly crashed on the couch. 

He woke up to his morning alarm, telling him that it was 7:00 AM. Kankri rolled, literally rolled, off the couch and onto the floor. Pulling himself up, he somehow made it to the bathroom in a stunned stupor. The past night's events weighed on him, and his head was pounding; he hadn't had a headache this bad since he was in high school. 

After taking some Advil, Kankri went to his studio, and tried to draw something. Eventually he just ended up with a blank piece of paper, a pencil point a millimeter away from that paper, and staring out of the open window. [AN: the window isnt open open, its just that theres no curtains over it. i didnt know how to describe that other than open.)

Kankri had no idea how long he was staring out the window, thinking, but he was startled by a creaking sound behind him. 

"Kankri? Where's Dad?" Dirk asked, peeking into the sunlit room. 

"And where's Karkat, and Dave, and Rose, and Eridan, and all of the other kitties?" Roxy added, squeezing her little head under Dirk's arm. 

Kankri sighed heavily. "Dirk, R9xy, c9me here." He motioned for them to come closer to him. 

"Last night, Dad was in an accident."

"Liek a car accident?" Roxy broke in.

"No, it was more of...well, a psiioniics accident."

"Sollux has psiioniics. What happened? Was it Mituna?" Dirk interjected.

"Kids, please, let me speak." They both closed their mouths. "Y9ur father was hurt 6adly last night. I want y9u t9 kn9w that this was all an accident, s9 please, n9 hard feelings t9ward the Capt9rs. Mituna had an epis9de, he c9uldn't c9ntr9l his psii9niics, and C-Cr9nus was hurt..." Kankri trailed off, staring off into the distance. 

"Kankri? Anything else? Like, where's Dad?" Dirk asked quietly. 

"Huh? 9h, s9rry. Yes, Dad was taken t9 the h9spital last night. He had surgery t9 stitch up s9me 9f the w9rse cuts, but they really weren't bad. The thing is...Cr9nus is in a c-c9ma...." Kankri finished. 

Dirk reached for his father's hand, which was resting on his thigh. Kankri flinched slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away. Roxy took her brother's initiative and took Kankri's other hand with her small one.

"Can we see him, Kanny?" Roxy asked softly. 

"Yes, I supp9se s9." Kankri sighed.

They all clambered into the car, and Kankri drove them to LMH. While Kankri went to the front desk to make sure that Cronus could be visited and what room he was in, Dirk and Roxy whispered quietly on one of the couches. 

"Do ya think he's gonna be okay, Dirky?" Roxy said.

"I dunno, Rox. I'm more worried about Kankri. He's usually so articulate, and knows all the right words to say. It's like he's depressed or something." Dirk said in a concerned tone, watching Kankri. 

"What's depressed?"

"It's like...You're really sad, and sometimes you do bad things to your body. I have a friend who I'm suspicious of doing that..." 

"Kanny's sad? Why?"

"Well...hmmm, how can I say this...Well, y'know how Dad and Kankri love each other very much? Imagine you like that."

"Like how I love Janey?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. So, imagine if Jane got really hurt, and she went to sleep for a long time, because her brain needed to calm itself down before she could be okay again. It's like that, but with Dad. Kankri's sad because Dad got really hurt, and he's gone to sleep." Dirk explained calmly. 

Tears welled up in Roxy's bright pink eyes, "I couldn't live without Janey! Do we know when Dad's gonna wake up?" 

"That's the thing, Rox, he's gone to sleep, but we have no idea when he's gonna get back up again. He might not even get up again, but we'll think positively and say that he'll wake up again, okay?" Dirk said. 

"Dirk, R9xy, c'm9n. Let's g9 see Dad..." Kankri turned away, not wanting his kids to see him cry. He wiped his eyes, and pushed his legs to carry him forward. 

"What room, Kankri?" Dirk asked. 

"T-two hundred tw-twelve." 

They wandered through the halls until they found the correct room. Kankri stood in front of the door, frozen, not bringing himself to glance through the window to the right side of the door. Dirk, sensing that his father wasn't going to open the door, he did it himself. Roxy walked in, ducking underneath Dirk's arm. He took hold of Kankri's hand, pulling him gently into the dark room. 

When Kankri saw his husband, has gasped, holding his free hand up to his open mouth. This time, he didn't turn away, and red-tinted tears streamed from his eyes. He closed his mouth, but his hand stayed. It didn't do anything to conceal the sob that slipped out. 

Dirk let go of Kankri's hand as he stumbled to the bed where his husband lay, eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, just enough to let air in and out in soft bursts, as if he were simply sleeping. 

Cronus's arms were over the white sheet that covered most of him, from the torso down. Because of that, they couldn't see how bad his wounds were there, but his face, and shoulders and arms were a mess of purple, grey, and small lightning flashes of red and blue lines dotting his skin. His face had cuts all over it, and near his right temple was a thick piece of gauze, dyed purple all the way through, held on by athletic tape. 

Dirk quickly pulled a chair over to where Kankri was standing over Cronus, and gently pushing him down into the chair. 

Kankri continued crying, each sob coming out louder and more choked than the last. They weren't even sobs any more, they were just gross masses of air and sound coming out of him. Dirk silently rubbed small circles on Kankri's back as he cried. Dirk glanced up at Roxy, across the room, to find tears silently running down her small cheeks. 

Dirk walked over to her as silently as possible, feeling that there needed to be silence. Once he got to Roxy, he hugged her. She hugged back, and Dirk felt wetness seep into his thin shirt. No one saw, but one, single tear ran down Dirk's face, from his sunset orange eyes, hidden by dark, pointed sunglasses.


End file.
